


How the story goes

by Anarik



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Claudia Stilinski, Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe, Angst, BAMF Stiles, But it has an explaination, Confusion, Dreamwalker Stiles Stilinski, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Lydia Martin & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, M/M, More characters to be added, Scott McCall & Stiles Stilinski Friendship, Short Chapters, Spark Stiles Stilinski, long fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-03-20 11:12:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 6,878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13716480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarik/pseuds/Anarik
Summary: Stiles wakes up one day, feeling everything is too big and his mother is in the kitchen. Everything is normal, until one day he guides his dad to the burning Hale House.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first language, so if there's any mistake or typo, feel free to comment about it and I'll fix it!
> 
> Teen Wolf does not belong to me. If it did, Stiles and Derek would be together since season 2.
> 
> Stiles is something supernatural in this fic, can you guess what he is?

It’s already morning when Stiles wakes up. He gets out of bed and for a moment he feels lost. It suddenly looks too big; his bed is a red car and he doesn’t have a desk… But why would he have a desk in the first place? His bed is his favorite place in the whole world because, come on! How cool is having a red car for a bed? Right? Right!? It’s awesome! Scott likes it too! It’s awesome. It takes him a lot to get out of his bedroom, the doorknob is too high, and he has to stand on his toes to open it. He goes directly downstairs, his tummy is asking for food and the moment he steps in the kitchen, he feels his eyes water.

“Mommy” he murmurs.

Claudia Stilinski turns back to see Stiles crying. After drying her hands off as quickly as possible, she kneels in front of him with a worried expression and hugs him, holding him in place while putting one hand on his head and the other on his back.

“What’s wrong, sweetheart?”

“I-I just…” Stiles tries to talk but there’s a sob coming from his throat. He snuggles closer and Claudia hugs him harder. “I don’t know why” he says after calming a little bit. “I just… I just thought I wouldn’t see you anymore.”

“Oh, honey. You must have had a nightmare last night. But I’m right here, baby, I’m not going anywhere.”

“Are you sure? You’re not going to leave me?” Stiles asks wiping off his tears.

“Of course, love. I’ll always be here. I promise you.”


	2. Chapter 2

_“I know this is a lot to take in, Claudia. I know I betrayed your trust and our friendship. But this is what I’m offering right now.”_

_Claudia didn’t answer. Didn’t even look at her friend._

_“Just… Think about it, please. There’s a lot to win…”_

_“And our friendship to lose.”_


	3. Chapter 3

His father is a Deputy at Beacon Hills’ Police Department. He comes home every night and leaves early in the morning. Sometimes he’s in the morning and has to stay at the station at nights, and when that happens, Stiles is allowed to sleep with his mom on her bed. She always sleeps without a cover, but Stiles doesn’t mind because she’s really warm and he doesn’t need anything else than his mom’s hugs.

When his father has to work in the mornings, they always bring him lunch and then they go to the park in front of the station to eat theirs. Other times, Claudia takes him to the McCall house to play with Scott while their moms talk and laugh and have tea. Stiles doesn’t remember ever seeing Scott’s father, but he doesn’t think it’s important because Melissa always looks happy, just like Scott. Stiles doesn’t know other kids, but he thinks that when he starts first grade, he’ll get a ton of friends who can go home with him and Scott and meet their awesome moms.


	4. Chapter 4

When Stiles starts first grade, it’s only Scott and him.

There are others, sure, but he feels a little bit edgy about actually talking to them. A few days later, a girl who was sick comes through the door and the teacher introduces her as Cora Hale. Stiles thinks he knows her from somewhere but can’t place where.

The déjà vu feeling goes as fast as it comes.


	5. Chapter 5

Second, third and part of fourth grade are exactly the same, and for some reason, Stiles is not disappointed.


	6. Chapter 6

The first time he meets Lydia Martin, he already knows she’s smart. Her strawberry blonde hair is short and she’s wearing pigtails, Jackson Whittemore by her side. He feels like things are right with the world, but there’s something that bugs him really bad, so he stands up, goes to Lydia and says:

“You should let grow your hair. I’m sure you’ll look even more beautiful” and she blinks at him, surprised, and he sees a little smile forming on her face.

“My mom said the same thing. But my hair is so curly it’ll look awful” she answers and moves a little so Stiles can sit beside her.

“Of course not! Your hair is beautiful. Does your mom brush your hair?”

“Yeah. She likes to style it.”

And they talk about hair, about how talented her mom is, about Stiles’ father and about Jackson, who’s always there for her. When they say goodbye, she kisses his cheek and he smiles brightly at her.

Stiles feels like friendship is a beautiful thing.


	7. Chapter 7

When Stiles turns ten, he’s edgy and he’s always looking for something he can’t seem to find. He always checks up on his mom and she laughs at his displays of protectiveness. Sometimes, when neither his mom or his dad are home, Stiles would seat on his newly bought desk and have five books open in front of him, and he would read all of them, taking notes and showing them later to his parents because he likes to see their proud looks on their faces.

One night, when his dad has just come back from work, Stiles looks at him serious and asks him to take him on the cruiser. Deputy John laughs at first and then frowns at how serious Stiles looks. He asks jokingly if he can have dinner first, but Stiles simply denies with his head and says he’ll be waiting for him outside. John looks at Claudia, but she just shrugs, telling him dinner will be warm when they come back.

Stiles gives his dad directions and he doesn’t really know where they’re going, he only knows this is important and they need to get there fast. Stiles feels his chest tight and he asks John to drive faster, because they need to get there now. And when John thinks his son couldn’t be weirder, he sees the smoke on the woods. Immediately he asks for reinforcements, as quickly as possible, to the Hale house.

When Stiles hears the name, he can’t help but think about Cora, and a lot of new names come to his head: Talia, Derek, Laura, Peter, Anny, Jason, Matt. And he doesn’t know how he knows this, but they _need_ to be saved.


	8. Chapter 8

The fire is barely starting when they get there, a twenty-something woman is there, laughing manically while she watches the fire eat the wood. John points his gun at her and she looks taken a back for a moment, not knowing how to explain what’s happening. He takes that chance and comes closer to her, secures her hands on the handcuffs and sits her on the back of the car. John is going to tell something to Stiles when he realizes he’s not in the passenger seat anymore.

“Stiles!” John screams as he watches his son kneel in front of the burning house.

Stiles doesn’t know what he’s doing, he really doesn’t. But he feels the need to touch the ground and reassure the people in there that it’s going to be fine, and he knows they can hear him.

“Don’t worry, please. The firefighters are already coming. Hang in there. I know you can.” He murmurs and, using both his hands, he breaks the dirt that’s forming a circle around the house.


	9. Chapter 9

When all the persons that were locked inside the house are out of the basement, safely, Stiles feels like he needs a nap. There’s a woman talking to John, hand on Cora’s and he thinks _maybe she’s her mom. She looks nice_. And he catches the look of an older boy. _Derek_ his mind supplies but he knows he has never seen that boy in his life. He’s staring at him with anger, eyebrows furrowed and nostrils open. Stiles walks straight to him and takes one of his hands.

“It’s not your fault.” He says, and the boy shifts. They hear the woman gasp, and they’re all looking at them. “She was evil. It’s not your fault.” And Stiles can see the tears coming to the boy’s eyes, and out of nowhere, this feeling of protection (the one he only feels with his mom) is there, and he doesn’t want to leave this older boy alone. “Everything is going to be fine, Derek.”


	10. Chapter 10

Lydia is sitting beside Stiles and Scott, talking about her big sister and how she’s going to leave soon for college. She’s telling them that her mom is really excited but sad at the same time, and that she doesn’t understand adults.

“Stilinski,” a new voice says, and they all look at the girl in front of them. “Can you come with me, please?”

“Do you know her?” Scott asks, holding his chest.

“She’s Cora, Scott. Remember she came late to class because she was sick?” Lydia answers while Stiles stands up. “We’ll see you in class.”

Cora guides them through the halls until they’re outside of school, he looks around and sees the playground empty.

“How did you know? About our house?”

“I don’t know. I just had a strange feeling and asked my dad to take me there.”

“That’s weird.”

“Yeah…”

“Either way, thank you. That was really scary for us. Derek’s been… off since then.” They both stay quiet for a moment and then she looks at him with a frown. “How do you know my big brother?”

“I don’t.”

“Then how did you know his name?”

“I don’t know. There was like, something inside me that told me.”

“Hmm… Can I tell my mom about this? Maybe she knows something?”

“Sure. I hope Derek is ok.”

“I’ll tell him.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Maybe you should talk to her.”

“No, John. I’m not going to talk to her. We’ve been fine for twelve years.”

“Yeah, but now the Hale house was burning and our son saved them. Not even you can hear that far. And we _know_ he’s not…”

“Don’t. Just don’t.”

“You _need_ to talk to Talia. Sooner rather than later.”

“I’m not going to do it.”


	12. Chapter 12

“Hey, Stiles!” Lydia says, sitting beside him.

“Hi, Lyds”, he answers, a little bit down.

“Why are you sad?” she asks, looking at him with concern.

“I don’t know. I just feel like something bad is going to happen, you know?” she looks at him curiously and then denies.

“Like a déjà vu?”

“Yeah. But it’s so weird because… I don’t know. You ever look at your mom and feel like she shouldn’t be there?”

“No…” she frowns. “But I’ve read that sometimes, you can get weird feelings when you’re remembering your past lives.”

“Reincarnation?” he asks her, tugging at his lip while thinking. “You think I’m remembering times where my mom wasn’t with me in my past life?”

“It’s something worth looking into, right?” she asks, cocky smile on her face.

“Yeah, why not? I mean, she’s here so that’s what matters, right?” Lydia nods and turns to look at the front just in time to see their teacher entering the classroom.

“You guys have the weirdest conversations ever,” Scott comments with a soft voice beside him and Stiles chuckles a little bit.


	13. Chapter 13

“We need to talk, Claudia! Open up!”

“Go away!”

“I won’t do it. We need to talk.”

“I don’t have anything to talk to you.”

“Yes, you do, and you know it!”

“Go. Away. Talia!”

“Claudia Stilinski, open up right this instant or I swear to God I will tear this door apart.”

There is no answer from the other side of the door and Talia sighs.

“I didn’t want to do this, but you leave me no choice. Claudia, as your Alpha, I command you to open this door and let me in.”

After a few seconds, the door opens, and Claudia Stilinski looks at Talia Hale with anger and betrayal.

“I _hate_ when you do that.”

“It was the only way and you know it.”


	14. Chapter 14

“What do you want to talk about?”

“Your son.”

“What about him.”

“You know it perfectly well.”

Claudia doesn’t answer, and instead goes to the kitchen to busy herself.

“Look, I know we’ve had our differences but…”

“Differences!? You call _that_ differences!?”

“Claudia, you know perfectly well _why_ I couldn’t tell you anything.”

“Oh, but you could tell me when it was convenient for you, huh?”

“It was _not_ my secret to tell. _I_ couldn’t tell you anything because I wasn’t the Alpha!”

“You weren’t the Alpha when you told me.”

“No, but I was next in line for the title. You never even let me explain…”

“Wasn’t the bite enough for you?”

“That wasn’t about the bite, Claudia. It wasn’t about the bite at all.”

Claudia scoffs and looks at Talia again. After twelve years without seeing each other, Claudia can still see some of the girl she met at school and who was her best friend for the majority of her life. However, Talia does look more tired, more like the weight of the world is on her shoulders. A flash of memory, Talia’s father and that exact _same_ posture comes to her head.

“Talk.”


	15. Chapter 15

Talia sits on one of the counter chairs and stares at the surface with a frown, like she doesn’t actually know _where_ to begin.

“When you’re next to be Alpha, there’s training to be done. The current Alpha teaches you how to politely talk to other packs, how to make and take decisions concerning your pack members when needed, how to treat everyone equally, even if it is your own kid. They raise you to be careful with the secret, to be careful around hunters, to not raise suspicion as why you’re always sick once a month and always in the full moon. They train you to give polite and human-believable excuses as to why your cousin has super strength and how your brother knew where someone was being attacked in an alley. And at the end of all this training, they take you to a witch and this witch, she tells you about your future. About how are you going to be as an Alpha and how some situations will change you as a leader.”

Claudia is looking at her with a concentrated expression and Talia takes a deep breath.

“You were one of those situations.”

“What do you mean?”

“The witch showed me you, dying from dementia at a hospital, Stiles right before your bed… you couldn’t even recognize him.”

“From dementia? My… my dad died from that.”

“I know. You told me.”

“So, you…”

“I offered you the bite, because I didn’t want you to die.”


	16. Chapter 16

“Stiles smells different.” Claudia says after a moment of silence. Sitting defeated on the chair opposite Talia.

“Different?”

“Yeah. He doesn’t smell fully human.”

“What?”

“I don’t know. He was born human, Talia. John and I double checked when he was born. But now…”

“Since when does he smell different?”

“I don’t know… Since he was six, maybe? He woke up one morning, said he didn’t think he’d see me anymore and he smelled different.”

“And then he saved us.”

“Yeah… I mean, I couldn’t even hear from here what was happening in the preserve. I… I don’t know how _he_ knew.” Claudia takes a deep breath and lets it out slowly. “It’s not like he doesn’t smell human. But I know my boy’s scent, Talia, and there’s something underneath it, something I can’t quite place.”

“I’ll ask around and I’ll get back to you, ok?”


	17. Chapter 17

Talia is opening her door when she hears someone running down the stairs. The house has been renovated but there’s still the scent of smoke going around, and she knows that the excited steps belong to her youngest daughter.

“Hey, sweetheart!” Talia says, the moment she sees Cora. “Had a good day at school?”

“Yeah, it was good. I need to talk to you about something.”

“Ok… Want to have some ice cream first?” Talia knows that Cora loves ice cream, and it gives her a pinched of worry when her daughter denies with her head.

“No. It’s important. Ice cream can wait.”

Talia leads her youngest to her studio and closes the door, not without catching a glimpse of Peter coming down the stairs

“What is it, honey?” Talia asks, turning around.

“I talked to Stiles today, asked him how he knew what was happening here.” Cora starts, and Talia opens her eyes big. “It was just curiosity, I swear!” Talia makes a move with her hand, allowing her to go on and taking full Alpha posture. “He said that he didn’t know how he knew, or how he knew Derek’s name, just that he had a strange feeling inside him and that something told him.”

“Something?”

“Yeah. Didn’t say how, though. I just… I thought you might wanna know that. You smell different.”

“I was talking to Stiles’ mom.”

“She’s a wolf too?”

“Yes. Did you notice something strange with Stiles’ scent?”

“No, he smells human. Just like Anny.” Then Cora frowns. “Well, no, he doesn’t smell like Anny. But he smells human.”


	18. Chapter 18

When everything seems to settle down again, Claudia takes Stiles to the vet’s clinic and there’s a man and a woman there, waiting for them at the back of the clinic. Stiles drops his mom’s hand and sits on a chair that’s behind the big counter in the middle of the room and shouldn’t be of sight of a ten-year-old. Everyone looks at him with their eyebrows raised and he looks back with a curious expression.

“So, this is Stiles?” the man asks.

“Yes,” Claudia responds.

“He came to the house with his father before the fire got too big.”

“And I’ve never taken him to her house before.”

“Stiles,” the man addresses him. “Can you tell me how you knew the Hale house was on fire?”

“I don’t really know. I just felt off the whole day and then I just felt the _need_ of going.”

The man nods and then looks at Claudia. “I’m going to run some tests, but he needs to be unconscious for them.”

“Is there a way for doing that?”

“Yes, I can give him a mix of herbs that will put him to sleep in no time, then I will be able to perform a series of tests that’ll help us figure out what is going on.”

“Why do you always talk like you’re reading a riddle, Deaton?” Stiles asks, surprising everyone.

“Honey, how do you know his name?” Claudia asks, a concerned smile on her face.

“Well, he’s a vet. Scott’s been talking about convincing him mom to let him volunteer here.”

“Oh, ok.”

Deaton goes to his office and comes back three flasks full of herbs and a flask with a strange blue liquid. He places them on top of the counter and picks a glass where he puts some of the liquid, picks three flowers out of one of the flasks, ten herbs out of another and a handful of herbs out of the other. He puts them inside a mortar and crushes them until there’s a paste. He puts the paste inside the glass and mixes it together with the liquid until it changes from blue to orange and there’s nothing left of the paste. He then takes the glass and gives it to Stiles.

“Drink it, to the last drop.”

Stiles takes the glass and eyes it distrustfully but drinks it anyway, pulling a disgusted face when he gives the glass back.

“Why is it that your concoctions always taste so gross?” Stiles murmurs the question before going to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

Talia takes the boy in her arms and places him on top of the counter, while Deaton goes back to his office to place the flasks back. Stiles is sound asleep and Claudia is stroking his hair when he comes back. He asks them both to take a step back from the table and places a hand on his forehead and on his stomach. Deaton frowns and starts chanting in Latin something neither of them understands and Stiles starts whimpering until his chest starts to glow. Deaton stops and the light disappears, which makes Stiles quiet.

“This is weird and fascinating at the same time.” Deaton murmurs, the two women look at each other. “It shouldn’t be like this.” He says, looking at Talia.

“What shouldn’t be like this?”

“It’s too strong for his age,” he says again, and Talia rolls her eyes.

“Go to the point, Alan.”

“He has a spark… I don’t even know if I should call it a spark, though. His power is too strong for his age, too big. It’s the power a full emissary is supposed to have. And it’s not uncontrolled, it’s just lying there, waiting to be used.”

“So, my son is a druid?” Claudia asks.

“I’m not sure. He could be. His powers could imply he can be anything. I would say that he’s a banshee but-”

“He has not predicted death. He saved us, he broke the circle of mountain ash around the house.” Talia says.

“Exactly. And that banshees are usually women. Now, Stiles could be transgender, but I don’t think that’s the case here. He wouldn’t have this much of power if he were a banshee, they’re mostly humans.”

“Can we know what triggered this?” Claudia asks.

“Talia said that when he was six his scent changed?”

“Yes, he woke up one morning and he had and underlying scent of pine tree mixed with him, and the night before he didn’t smell like that.”

“Interesting. Scents tend to mingle with the people they’re around with, but if you say that he didn’t smell like that when he went to sleep, then we need to turn down that possibility.”

Stiles starts to stir a little bit and Claudia is immediately beside him. He doesn’t ask why he’s in the counter instead of the chair, he just sits and lets himself be put on the floor. Claudia takes his hand and Deaton looks at him with wondering eyes.

“It’s better if he starts training right away. I can teach him how to use his power.”

“Can Scott come too? He wants to be around the puppies.”

“No, honey, I don’t think Scott should come with you.”

“Why? It would make him very happy.”

“Well, yes, but this is because you’re special. So it needs to be a secret.”

“I don’t keep secrets from Scott.”

“I know, but this is very important, Stiles.”

He stays silent, watching everyone with distrustful eyes and Claudia feels a clench in her chest when Stiles looks at her that way. She hurries them both out of the vet clinic and shivers when she hears Talia’s voice saying:

“You need to tell him about us.”


	20. Chapter 20

The very next day Stiles seems to be spacing out more than he normally is. Scott calls his name a few times until he snaps out of it and Stiles looks at him with an apologetic smile.

“Sorry, Scotty, I was thinking about something.”

“Did you not take your medicine today?”

“Hmm? Nah, I did. It’s something my mom told me.”

“Oh, ok. You’d tell me if it were important, right?”

“Of course, Scott! You’re my best friend, I would never keep something from you!” he hears Lydia clearing her throat and turns to her. “Or you. If it were something important, I’ll tell you guys.”

Lydia looks at him with a suspicious look that seems to be too well practiced for a ten-year-old and Stiles shivers. He half shrugs and gives Lydia a pleading look, to which she responds crossing her arms and Stiles sighs. He closes his eyes and moves his head up, like he’s looking at the sky and pleading for God. He then opens his eyes, looks at her again and she seems to be taken aback by the tears in his eyes.

“Fine.” She says, and Stiles smiles at her gratefully.

“You guys are really weird”, Scott murmurs, watching the exchange with a frown and suspicious eyes.

“I’ve been saying that for a year now, but nobody listens to me,” Jackson says from beside Lydia and she rolls her eyes.

“Hush,” she says and he looks at the ceiling and denies with his head.


	21. Chapter 21

For the longest time, Scott seems to be upset because Stiles can’t spend the weekend with him anymore and Stiles won’t tell him why. Instead, Stiles seems to be talking more with a girl from another class, Cora, who won’t even seat with them at lunch and who looks at them with a cautious expression.

When they all turn eleven, Jackson finds out that he’s adopted. He seems to be angry all the time now and pushes himself to the absolute limit with everything. School is not something he’s always been good at and now that Stiles has the weekend busy, he takes Lydia with him so she can tutor him. Scott seems to be left out and Stiles watches him become more and more sad.

“Mom is it really necessary that I go to Deaton’s every weekend?” he asks her one afternoon.

“It’s not absolutely necessary but it is good you do that, why?”

“Scott is sad.”

“Honey, I’m sure he understands that-”

“He doesn’t. You don’t want me to tell him.”

“Mischief…”

“He’s always alone. Jackson and Lydia are busy, I don’t even know why his father is not here, and his mom is always working. He’s _sad!_ ”

Claudia seems to be surprised by what her son just told her. She knows what happened between Melissa and Scott’s father, but she totally forgot about the little boy in between them. She closes her eyes and turns around.

“Besides,” Stiles says again. “I already know what Deaton is teaching me,” he says proudly, and she feels a pang of worry when his heartbeat doesn’t flutter.

“Really?”

“Yeah! It’s super easy!”

She looks at him and he looks back, excited and proud. Deaton said that his power wasn’t uncontrolled, right? Maybe if she just lets him be…? He’s an eleven-year-old after all. He’s just a kid.

“Ok, how about this. I’ll call Deaton and say you’re feeling sick today and you call Scott and tell him to come here and we bake cookies together?”

“Seriously mom!?” he says, excitedly.

“Yeah!”

“But what about Talia?” he asks, and she wonders when did he start calling her Alpha by her first name

“I’ll talk to her, don’t worry about it.”


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: abuse of Italics. Bad parenting? Talia is being a douche?

“No.”

“Talia.”

“No, Claudia. He needs to be training!”

“He’s only eleven!”

“The earliest, the better!”

“He is _my_ son and I want him to spend time with his friends.”

“He can spend time with his friends from Monday to Friday.”

“Are you serious right now? Don’t you have kids too?” Claudia asks with rage.

“Because I have them is that-”

“No. You’re an Alpha, they _have to_ obey you. He is mine, he’s not a wolf and he _doesn’t_ answer to you.”

“But you do.”

“I do. But _my son_ has decided that he wants to stop so he’ll stop. He can start training again when he’s in his teens, but he won’t be doing it right now.”

“You’re making a mistake, Claudia, and you know it. We never know when a threat is-”

“You use Cora when a threat is nearby?” Claudia interrupts.

“No!”

“Then you’re not going to use my son.”


	23. Chapter 23

Stiles is hiding behind the Middle School building when Lydia finds him. They’re playing hide and seek, and Scott is supposed to be looking for everyone. She seems taken aback at finding someone already in her spot but instead of going to find another one, she seats beside Stiles and folds her legs to her chest, puts her arms on her knees and drops her head on top of them, not looking at him.

“We haven’t talked much these days…” she whispers softly.

“Yeah, everyone’s doing other stuff.”

“What are you doing?” she asks, turning her head and letting her hair fall on her back.

“Right now, nothing. Mom talked to this person who allowed me to stop what I was doing.”

“You did it for a year, though. Is it ok if you just stop?”

“Yeah, it’s not going away from what I can understand.”

“Can you tell me what it is?”

“It’s something like magic. Like, I can do some stuff, but I need to learn how to control it. But I don’t feel like I need to, you know? I just feel like I just need to learn how to use it.”

“That was what your mom told you?”

“What do you mean?”

“You said once that she told you something that got you thinking.”

“Oh, yeah, I remember. But no, it’s not that. Do you remember when I told you about how I felt like mom shouldn’t be here?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, she kinda told me that she’s a werewolf?” Lydia frowns and looks at him skeptical. “I know, I looked at her like that too. But you know what’s the thing?” she denies with her head, curls hitting her face softly. “It just felt wrong, you know? Like that wasn’t supposed to happen. The werewolf thing wasn’t that much of a surprise, like I _knew_ something like that, but _she_ being one… It felt plain wrong.”

“Like the past lives theory?”

“Yeah!”

“We could look into it, if you want?”

“Yeah! That would be very cool.”

They stay silent for a long moment when they hear some footsteps. They curl around each other for a minute or two, completely silent until they’re sure the owner of the steps left.

“My parents are getting divorced.” She says.

“Oh, Lyds…” Stiles murmurs and throws an arm around her shoulders.

“Do you think it’s my fault?”

“Of course not! How could it be your fault!?”

“Ever since Meredith left they fight every day. Last night they threw plates at each other.”

“It’s going to be alright. If you want to, you can come to my house today with Scott. Bring Jackson too. Mom is always there, we’ll bake something.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah!”


	24. Chapter 24

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to astrospace who left me so many beautiful comments. Thank you so much for being so supportive <3 I'm sorry for not answering you just yet, I've tried to answer them but Ao3 doesn't let me post it, so this is my ultimate resource. I want to answer you about your suggestions so, so bad but they'll probably be spoilers. I'm sorryyyyy <3 <3 <3 I hope I'll see more of you <3

Once they’re in the Stilinski’s household, Stiles, Scott, Lydia and Jackson sit at the kitchen counter while they watch Claudia take all they need to start baking. She’s surprised that Stiles brought someone other than Scott, but it pleases her because it means her son is making other friends. She assigns a chore to each one of them. Stiles is in charge of breaking the eggs, Lydia is in charge of measuring the flour, Scott is in charge of measuring the sugar and Jackson needs to unwrap the butter and put it in the microwave until is completely melted.

Jackson looks shifty, she realizes, but they all seem to be having fun, so she doesn’t pressure on it. When he gets the butter from the microwave, he doesn’t realize just how hot the bowl is and he burns his hands, letting it go automatically and breaking it in the process. The kitchen is silent as Jackson looks from the broken bowl and the spilled butter to his friends and Claudia. She can smell the salt coming from his tears as he runs to the living room.

“Honey, why don’t you clean up this and get another butter stick from the fridge?” Claudia says as she dries her hands on a towel. “Get a newspaper sheet to wrap the broken pieces and throw it in the trash, ok?”

“Ok…” Stiles answers still a little bit astonished from what happened.

Claudia gets out of the kitchen and finds Jackson sitting behind the couch, legs pulled towards his chest and hiding his face in his arms. He’s crying, she knows, but he doesn’t want her to know.

“Can I sit here?” she asks him, but he doesn’t answer. She sighs and sits anyway. “Are you ok, Jackson? Do you want me to call your parents?”

Jackson denies with his head as he murmurs, “they’re not my parents.”

Claudia frowns at that and puts a comforting hand on his back, caressing it as he calms down.

“What do you mean they’re not your parents?” she asks him when he’s a little bit more calmed.

“I’m not their son. They adopted me.”

“Oh, I see.” Claudia murmurs and he looks at her with a pout and red eyes. “And you think they’re not going to want to come and get you because of that?”

“They don’t love me.”

“Of course, they do, Jackson!” Claudia says with an enthusiastic, yet concerned voice. “Just because you’re not their blood doesn’t mean they don’t love you. They chose you to be their son, isn’t it? They’re going to love you no matter what.”

“And what if I do something they don’t like? They’re going to return me and pick someone else.”

“What? No! That’s not how adoption works, Jackson. Your parents picked you when you were a baby, right?” he nods, “honey, there’s nothing you can do that’ll make them want you not to be their son. They love you very much, I’m sure of it.”

Jackson seems to be taken aback by the affirmation but at the same time, he seems to be more relaxed. He cleans his tears with the back of his hand and sobs a little bit.

“Why don’t you go to the bathroom to wash your face and then you join us in the kitchen?”

“Ok.”


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is this the largest chapter I've written for this fanfic? Yes it is.
> 
> I appologize for how long it took for me to update! I really am sorry! I felt out of it and I couldn't find anything that could fulfill what I wanted to say in this new chapter. But I finally did!
> 
> Warning: too much talking and people listening in.

When Claudia gets home from doing some grocery shopping, she hears two heartbeats in her son’s bedroom. She leaves the paper bags on the kitchen counter and starts to go up the stairs.

“Stiles? I’m home!” she says and when he doesn’t answer, she decides to go check on him and whoever is with him.

“Ok, so listen to this,” Stiles says, “it’s an article on the internet, it says: _past lives: 11 signs your soul has reincarnated many times_ ”

“Are you seriously reading something that could be from a Sunday magazine?” a girl’s voice asks.

 _Lydia_ , Claudia’s mind supplies.

“I knoooow. But just listen to the signs, it could be what we think it is!”

“Fine,” Lydia says sighing. “Read.”

“Ok, so I’m not gonna read what it says about each one because we’ll take the whole afternoon. The signs are: recurring dreams, out-of-place memories, strong intuition, déjà-vu, being empathic, precognition, retrocognition, feeling older, affinity to cultures or time periods, unexplainable fears or phobias…”

“That’s ten.”

“Yeah, the last one is not worth mentioning.”

“Why?”

“Well, it says that it’s feeling like I’m not from this earth and it’s nothing like that. At all. There are recurring dreams but… they’re kind of weird? Because it’s not like it’s about something I’ve never seen but something about the people we already know, but they just look older. And I’ve _been_ remembering out-of-place things but they’re not about some other culture or some other country. Last month I was looking for something in the freezer and I had something like a flashback? But it wasn’t entirely like that because it’s something that has never happened. I remembered me cooking, my dad passed out on the kitchen table and an empty bottle of whiskey beside him. Lydia, there was nothing there that showed my mom’s presence; in fact, the portrait that’s in the living room wasn’t there. It was the same house and believe me when I tell you that it wasn’t someone who I felt like it was my dad, but he _really_ was my dad.”

“Has something like that happened before?”

“So vividly? No. I was confused for a second because the house was empty. And two years ago, it was the thing that happened with the Hales-.”

“ _What_ happened with the Hales?” Lydia asks, her voice sounds curious.

Claudia knows that she shouldn’t be listening; her son should have privacy when he’s in his room but all this sound like he’s investigation on his own what’s going on with him. Like all the answers Talia and Deaton gave him aren’t enough for the questions he has. She didn’t know a thing about what Stiles just said to Lydia and it really seems like _something_ is going on.

“Stiles. I’ve noticed that you talk to Cora Hale. And it happened out of nowhere. Tell me because you know I’ll find out on my own.”

“Fine.” Stiles sighs. “Two years ago, I felt off, like… I was waiting for something to happen. It was one of those days I felt like my mom shouldn’t be here, it was particularly strong that day. Like when I sneaked out to go to Scott’s the day his father left.”

“Uh huh.”

“So, all this day I’ve felt like I need to be somewhere else, I felt this itch under my skin, and I kept thinking about the Hale last name and about a burnt-out house. So, my dad comes home at night from his shift and I tell him that I need him to take me somewhere. Now that’s not new. My mom says that I used to do that when I was like five or something. He asks me if he can eat dinner first and I tell him no, that we need to hurry. Lydia, to that day, I’d never been in the Preserve, let alone the Hale house. When we were pulling near the Preserve’s entrance, we see smoke coming from the center of the forest.”

“The Hale house.”

“Exactly. There was a woman there, laughing while the house burned and I somehow knew her name, and the names of the persons that were inside the house. And I was able to break what was keeping them there -it’s this thing called Mountain Ash, one of the things Deaton, yes, the vet, showed me. And after they were all out and Kate -that’s her name, Kate Argent- was taken by the police, I went near this guy, his name is Derek and I hadn’t met him in my _life_ , and I told him: It wasn’t your fault. Like, what the hell?”

Lydia stays quiet for a moment and Claudia really wants to go inside, make her presence known. But she knows that if she does that, they’re not going to keep talking about this.

“Do you know what I think?” Lydia says finally. “I don’t think this is reincarnation or even a past live jig.”

“What do you think, then?”

“I think you’re seeing something from an alternate line. Like somewhere where the Hale house burned, and where your mom isn’t here.”

“What’s that called then?”

“I have no idea.”

Claudia doesn’t have any idea either, but she can bet Talia does.


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And we finally find out what Stiles is! Let's thank Supernatural because I was stuck on this :v

Talia is drinking some tea when she hears her. She’s driving that hazard of hers that she dares to call a Jeep and her heartbeat is strong and fast. Her brother comes out of the kitchen and looks at her with raised eyebrows. Talia ignores him in favor of going to the kitchen to retrieve another cup and a plate. She serves some of tea in it and waits for Claudia to get out of the car and get near the door. Peter opens the door before Claudia can reach the porch and leaves it open, going back to the kitchen and mumbling something about a pie.

“Claudia,” Talia says as a greeting. “Tea?”

“Please.” Claudia sits down in front of Talia and sips her tea with a desperate manner.

“What’s wrong?” Talia asks with an amused yet concerned expression.

“I think my son and his friend might have figured out what he is.” Claudia says in one breathing, looking at Talia with terrified eyes.

“What do you mean? Start from the beginning, Claudia.”

“I came home yesterday, and Stiles had Lydia Martin over. They were in his room and I went up to check on them because I didn’t know she was going to be there. So, I come near his room and I hear them talking about reincarnation and pasts lives, like he’s investigating why he felt how he felt when he came to you that night, and after his explanation Lydia said that maybe it’s not past lives but that he’s seeing through alternate lines where the Hale house burned. I know there’s a creature like that, Talia, but I don’t know the name.”

“Dreamwalkers.” Talia says, opening her eyes as realization comes to her. “That’s the name. Dreamwalkers. They are the ones who are able to “travel” around timelines and see what their other self is seeing…”

“And weren’t they extinct?” Peter interrupts, putting a pie in the coffee table in front of them. “I am pretty sure our dad told us once that they were killed by hunters.”

“But they’re human.”

“Human with supernatural abilities, it’s all the same to them.” Peter answers.

“And it doesn’t really explain why his spark is so controlled and strong.”

“The boy is a spark too?” Peter whistles as he cuts three pieces of pie. “You’ve got a wonder boy with you, Claud.”

“What I don’t get is why. Since he was born until a morning when he was six, he was completely human. After that he’s a something that’s supposed to be extinct _and_ a spark? It just doesn’t make any sense!”

“There’s something we’re not seeing here. We need to find out what.”


End file.
